


A Breath of Fresh Air

by LegendaryBard



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBard/pseuds/LegendaryBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper dies. Spy's upset. Medic helps. This is regarding the comic teaser released on Jay Pinkerton's twitter a few days ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly sweet, cliché, and a little too fast-paced. But I'm posting it anyway, because God dammit, Sniper has to be alive.

"Herr, I can't promise this will-"

"Doctor, please." The Spy whispered. "We haven't much time before the Classics come looking for us."

The Medic scowled slightly, curling his lip. "Their leader is a loudmouth brute. A very unpleasant man indeed…”

The Spy interrupted him impatiently. "Who could kill you easily if he finds us here. Fix. Sniper."

The Medic nodded.

"The Medigun is Australium charged- I filched half a bar. In order to do this, I need to über him, and you need to stand back. Don't let emotions rule you, herr. I've brought men back before, und although that was usually within seconds of their death, und this is hours, I’m confident I can do this. Seventy-nine percent sure. Now, step back.”

The Spy stepped back, worried. Seventy-nine percent wasn't high enough for him to feel reassured.

The Medic swapped his glasses for goggles, and fired it up, the Medigun humming loudly in his hands. The warm, red healing beam was trained on the Sniper’s quiet, lifeless body. 

Medic flicked the switch, and energy coursed through the beam.

The Sniper twitched, body shining with a reflective ruddy tint, electricity snapping and crackling. His chest, above his heart, was pulsating gold, and Spy leaned, watching with wide, terrified eyes.

His heart rate spiked on the monitor.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The über ended, and Sniper took in a breath, cracking open his eyes confusedly.

"Ohhh, shit."

In a split second, the Spy was upon him, tears in his eyes, kissing every inch of the Sniper he could reach.

Forehead, cheeks, chin, ears, nose, eyelids, and of course, lips.

"I thought I lost you, you great- idiot." Spy half-sobbed. 

"As if I'd subject anyone else to yer whining without me there to help ‘em." Sniper propped himself up on his elbows.

The Spy smiled down at him, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. The Medic coughed quietly, innocently looking away and drumming his fingers against his arm. The Spy grinned at him, bounded over, and kissed the doctor on the cheek, ecstatic. "Docteur, you have no idea- augh, I cannot think of anything to thank you with that would repay you for what you’ve done.”

"Hey! Don't get clingy, spook, 'm still your boyfriend." The Sniper grumbled, frowning at the Frenchman. "Oi, why don't you climb on top of me and gimme some more of those kisses? Helps me forget I almost died."

"Technically, you were dead-" Medic started, but Spy was already on top of Sniper, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
